


Shallow (acqua bassa)

by Black_Dawn, CrushedRose



Series: Mystrades italian translation [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Incomprehension, Jealousy, Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose
Summary: "ll sole splendeva sull'isola di Wight quel venerdì pomeriggio, quando l'aereo privato atterrò a Sandown verso le tre. Un uomo solitario scese dall'aereo, e con il solo bagaglio a mano si diresse verso l'uscita. "traduzione del capitolo 94 della raccolta "Another year of Mystrade" scritta da CrushedRose





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrushedRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/gifts).
  * A translation of [Another year of Mystrade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849356) by [CrushedRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose). 



Il sole splendeva sull'isola di Wight quel venerdì pomeriggio, quando l'aereo privato atterrò a Sandown verso le tre. Un uomo solitario scese dall'aereo, e con il solo bagaglio a mano si diresse verso l'uscita.

Anthea, blackberry in mano, lo stava aspettando all'uscita del gate, appena lo vide mise giù il telefono osservandolo attentamente “ La sua macchina la sta aspettando, sono desolata ma non posso accompagnarla devo rientrare immediatamente alla conferenza. Oh questa è per Lei” disse porgendogli una busta, il suo nome scritto sopra con la elegante scrittura di Mycroft.

“Lui dov'è?” la voce di Greg era stanca, e lui non era dell'umore di perdersi in convenevoli.

“Impegnato. Le auguro un piacevole weekend” Senza incontrare nuovamente il suo sguardo girò sui tacchi e si diresse verso una seconda vettura. Greg restò ad osservarla fino a che la macchina non se ne andò e poi si diresse verso quella che lo stava aspettando, la busta ancora in tasca, non se la sentiva ancora di leggerla.

Era come se la lettera stesse bruciando nella sua tasca per tutto il viaggio fino all'albergo, ma lui si trattenne dal leggerla, non era ancora il momento.

Dopo essersi registrato in albergo raggiunse la sua camera. Era un piccolo albergo ma con tutte le comodità, situato vicino alla famosa spiaggia di Sandown, come sempre Anthea aveva pensato a tutto e compreso come Greg non si sentisse a proprio agio nei lussuosi alberghi che Mycroft e il suo staff frequentavano per lavoro, questo invece era perfetto per lui. Poteva quasi sentirsi a casa. Si sentiva stanco e stressato ma aprendo la finestra vide la spiaggia così vicina e così invitante, così fece una doccia veloce e si lasciò i vestiti da viaggio per qualcosa di più comodo, un paio di vecchi jeans, scarpe da ginnastica , t-shirt e una felpa.

Aveva avuto ragione, la spiaggia e le onde avevano un effetto rilassante sul suo umore, l'odore salmastro dell'oceano era meraviglioso, si tolse scarpe e calze e si arrotolò i jeans fino a metà polpaccio e cominciò a camminare. Era rilassante e piacevole, il sole del tardo pomeriggio proiettava lunghe ombre dietro di lui. Camminava a pievi scalzi sulla spiaggia bagnata e nell'acqua bassa, le onde di acqua salata gli accarezzavano i piedi. Le lettera bruciava ancora nella tasca dei jeans, si guadò attorno e si diresse più indietro, sulla sabbia asciutta , anche se la marea si fosse improvvisamente alzata, sarebbe comunque rimasto all'asciutto. Si sedette sulla rena e aprì la lettera.

“ _Mio caro,_

_ti devo chiedere perdono ancora una volta. So che non avrei dovuto partire senza aver terminato la discussione che abbiamo avuto la sera scorsa, senza chiarire le cose tra di noi. E' stato un comportamento da codardo non fermarmi da te per chiarire le cose e parlarti di persona. Il punto è che è stato un comportamento deliberato, perché per la prima volta nella mia vita non riuscivo a trovare le parole per esprimere il mio rammarico._

_Nella mia vita ho imparato a non dare niente per scontato e soprattutto a non dare per scontato qualcuno come te. Sono anche consapevole che alla base di una relazione deve esserci un sentimento di fiducia reciproca. So che sei una persona corretta e non mi tradiresti mai, ma quando ho saputo che la tua ex-moglie era con te nel tuo appartamento quella sera, mi sono scoperto a provare una insana gelosia. Geloso del fatto che hai passato la maggior parte della tua vita con lei, e non con me. Sei l'uomo migliore tra noi, e so che lei era lì per portarsi via un altro pezzo dei tuoi beni per cui tu hai già smesso di lottare ormai ..”_

 

Greg era così concentrato nella lettura che non vide l'uomo camminare verso di lui e fermarsi a cinque metri di distanza. Quando parlò, la sua voce era esitante, stava chiaramente tremando

“ Penso che dovresti lasciarle l'appartamento e tutto quello che c'è dentro e trasferirti da me. Posso darti tutto quello di cui hai bisogno, rimpiazzare tutti i quadri che desideri, io non voglio più stare da solo; non voglio passare la mia vita da solo.. non più...”

Greg smise di leggere e si girò per cercare Mycroft, lì in piedi, mentre lo ascoltava parlare lentamente si alzò e iniziò a camminare verso di lui sorridendo.

“ Davvero?” Mycroft da accennò un si con il capo, lo sguardo titubante. Greg prese le sue mani.

“Mi piacerebbe tanto trasferirmi da te e lei può prendersi tutto quello che vuole, fintanto che io ho te My, il mio tesoro più grande.” Mycroft sollevò il viso e si fece più vicino, baciandolo. Quando si separarono si diressero verso l'hotel. Mano nella mano. Entrambi consapevoli di camminare letteralmente insieme verso il tramonto, senza bisogno di parole.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nota traduttrice: questa storia nasce da uno scambio di idee tra due pazze Mystrade addicted.. una frase qui una lì, meglio un'isola qui un alberghetto lì, un pò di sofferenza, una lettera... Tanta convinzione che non c'è niente di male nel passare un pò di tempo in un mondo diverso in cui ci piace, ogni tanto, far volare la fantasia.. Volate con noi


End file.
